Welcome Back!
by It was a Dark and Stormy Night
Summary: Finally! Season 2 of Kuroko No Basket! The cast come back to film the first episode of Kuroko No Basket, Season 2! Light, Camera... Action! A crack-fic, just for the new season!


Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko No Basket. All rights to the owner.

* * *

Kuroko opened the door to his limo. Flashes surrounded him as Kagami followed behind him, giving his all cool smile. Kuroko gave a small smile out to his fans as well. It was time, right? "Kuroko No Basket Season 2" was coming out.

"Look over here Kuroko-sama! Kagami-sama!" Paparazzi would scream.

Kagami would give them one of his largest smiles and he waved to the camera. Finally making it into the building, they let out a sigh.

"So, it's finally time, season two! I'm sooooo pumped right now!" Kagami cheered as he fist bumped the air.

"Heh, so I finally get to show my face correct?" A new voice came out of nowhere.

"Ah, Akashi-kun. Yes, you and Murasakibara-kun will have an appearance. Along with Kagami-kun's brother." Kuroko gave out one of his rare smiles and the other Miracles and cast came to greet them.

The red-head captain along side with the purple haired giant gave out a smirk.

"Oh my gosh! I've been reading the manga Kurokocchi! You're so awesome!" Kise yelled as he hugged the smaller bluenette.

"I missed you too Kise-kun. In the manga, Akashi-kun and I are in a match right now. It truly is exiting." Kuroko said as a glint appeared in his eyes. "Ah yes, I also brought Nigou with me." Kagami's scream could be heard all around Japan.

.

After catching up, the group of friends got ready for their live performance.

Waving, Kise yelled out, "Good luck you guys! I'll see you in the Winter Cup!" Kise laughed at his own joke.

Midorima, kind of angry that he hadn't had much screen time in this fanfiction, joined the party along side with Aomine.

"It's time to show off my three-pointers to the fans." Midorima said as he fixed his glasses.

Reciting his line, you could hear Aomine as he walked out of the dressing room. "The only one who can beat me... Is me!"

Snacking on some Pocky, Murasakibara looked over his lines again. "So I have to act childish?" He questioned himself. Walking over to Kuroko, who now had his Seirin uniform on and people surrounding him so they could put some make-up on him… not that he needed that… "Ne. Kuro-chin~ I want some more Pocky~"

Kuroko gave him a simple reply, "There's some in your mouth." With that, the make-up artist finished and let Kuroko go.

.

"Now move the camera so I don't look so short compared to Atsushi." Akashi commanded as the camera crew fixed their angle.

"Akashi-kun, you don't have to be so harsh about it…" Kuroko said as everyone else was snickering.

"Pfft… He so short!" Hyuga spat out, breaking the silence.

Before Akashi had the chance to cut his face, Kuroko responded, "So you're calling me even shorter?" Kuroko asked in a dark tone.

"N-No!" The group said, shuttering at how scary Kuroko could be when angered.

.

"Woof!" Nigou finally got to make an appearance again. Picking him up, Kuroko stared at Kagami.

"DON'T YOU DARE! I WILL KILL YOU- AHHHH GET IT AWAY!" Kagami hollered as he ran around the room again, crashing into a camera.

"Heh. Bakagami is so stupid looking when scared." Aomine snickered.

"And you're not any different with bees?" Midorima said as Aomine stopped smiling.

"Touché tsundere." Takao smiled.

"Why you…" Midorima said, about to hit the other.

"Stop, we all know how stupid everyone is… except for me and Tetsuya. We were the only sane one back in Middle school." Akashi smiling, proud to be himself.

"You were also the two shortest ones Aka-chin." Murasakibara was rushed to the hospital after that.

.

"And that's a wrap! Thank you everyone!" The director said as the kids went back to chatting.

"Well wasn't that fun Kurokocchi! It's been so long!" Kise said.

"We just saw each other in the manga…" Kuroko said as he facepalmed.

"That's different!" Kise cried. "You all are so mean to mee-ssu!" Kise wined

"Whatever copy-cat." Kagami spat out. "At least Akashi isn't fond of dogs too… or I would have died back there…" Kagami wiped off some sweat. "Oi Kuroko, where are you going?" The group looked at Kuroko, curious on what he was doing.

The cameraman started rolling as Kuroko gave a small speech.

"I would like to thank everyone who had watched the anime up to here and reading the manga also. We are all very pleased to know that everyone will be cheering us on as we work on the next season… of Kuroko No Basket!" Kuroko smiled as the camera stopped rolling.

"And that's a wrap!"


End file.
